Incurable Disease
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Yuusuke, even as a trained Reikai Tentai cannot escape the dangers of the real world. He is succumbed to a deadly realization when he is diagnosed with one of the worst fates of humanity.


Hello all. This is Reiyna again and this is one story that you Yuusuke lovers may shed tears at. I **_DO NOT _**own any of YYH.

Summary: Yuusuke, even as a trained Reikai Tentai cannot escape the dangers of the real world. He is succumbed to a deadly realization when he is diagnosed with one of the worst fates of humanity.

**Incurable Disease**

**By: Reiyna**

**Part I**

Perhaps all the years as a Reikai Tentai had hardened him. Or maybe they just let him know what all the dangers out in the world could be and how they could affect him. However, no matter what they had taught him he could never be prepared for the next battle that hit the Reikai Tentai without any warning. This is one thing the entire Reikai Tentai was unprepared for.

It was the summer after the Reikai Tentai had won the Dark Tournament. The entire team was at Genkai's house, including Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina. Everyone was there and they were all having the best time of their life. This was a significant point in their summer because Keiko and Kurama had announced their acceptance into their respective colleges. Every person was happy for the two in their own way.

Yuusuke didn't want Keiko to go but understood why she had to; he also knew that if she went off to college he would rarely see her. Despite having to go into the Makai to defeat the demons, he had always somehow make time to come to the Ningenkai to see her. Although, now it would become increasingly harder for them now that they were so far apart.

It was now two years after the two were gone to college, leaving the rest of the team alone in the Reikai or wherever they were. Yuusuke sat in his small apartment, watching or rather listening to the television. He wasn't really happy anymore. Every time he woke up in the morning, he felt increasingly worse as he each day went by. However he couldn't think of why he would feel such a way after so many years of being healthy. Sighing, he stood up and went to his kitchen for something to drink.

Why would I feel this way day in and day out? What could've caused this? he thought to himself as he drank a can of Coke.

RING! RING!

Yuusuke turned around and looked at his phone. Placing the coke can on the table, he walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Urameshi-san?"

"Hai."

"This is Dr. Monsuki, we have the results of your physical back, we'd like you to come in as soon as possible to talk with you," the man on the phone said as calmly as he could.

"Hai, can I come in tonight?" Yuusuke asked, nervously. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Hai, we'll be waiting." Dr. Monsuki said, "See you then."

Yuusuke place the phone on the receiver. He went over and drank the last of his coke before grabbing his keys and leaving. The drive to the Doctor's office was only a thirty minute drive from where he lived. He didn't really like the sound of the doctor's voice on the phone and he was worried about what they found in his results. When the office was in his sights he slowed down and turned into the parking lot. Getting out of his car he made his way to the door.

Inside other people sat waiting for them to be called but he didn't have to wait. As soon as he entered the waiting room, Dr. Monsuki took him back into his office.

"Have a seat," the doctor said, sitting. "I can tell by the way you came in here you are quite nervous about these results."

"I am."

The doctor sighed and opened the envelope in front of him. "Urameshi-san, we've run blood tests a million times but we came up with the same results every time. You have contracted a form of cancer that is incurable."

"C-cancer!" Yuusuke sat back in his seat with his hands over his eyes.

"The only thing we can do right now is watch you for your progress," he said, making his voice as calm as he could get it to be. "Should its progress worsen it may change into a cancer we have a treatment for but right now it's not one. I suggest that you start coming in here once a week from now on so we can watch you closely. If we can we'd like to take a sample of the cancer as soon as possible so that maybe we can get a cure for it."

Yuusuke didn't say anything at first, only barely hearing what the doctor was saying. "A sample?"

"Yes, my assistants may be able to derive something from it to make a cure or an antidote of some kind," he said. "You may be able to get this cure, if the cancer hasn't mutated and we can find a cure. This means that we don't know if this can kill you or not, this is one that we haven't seen before. We'll have to do tests to figure that out."

He sighed, rubbing his face. "You can take a sample now if you want."

"No."

Yuusuke looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because with the shock you are in now it would be too much of a risk to do it now," the doctor said, shaking his head. "I'd like to do it next time you come in, next week, if that would be okay?"

Yuusuke nodded. "Hai, that would be fine."

Dr. Monsuki stood. "Just make sure you get plenty of exercise and eat right, okay?"

He stood also and nodded. They shook hands before Yuusuke left. Cancer? I can't believe this, he thought to himself as he walked to his car. How am I gonna tell the others about this?

Opening his car-door, he got in and turned the car on. The drive home seemed far longer than the drive to the doctors. Perhaps because of the terrible news or maybe it was because he was driving to Genkai's temple instead of going home. He climbed the steps to the temple, slowly, with his hands shoved into his pockets. His usually careless manner was changed as he thought of the news. He would be ups the steps in a matter of seconds on any other day, so why was today different?

At the top of the steps, Yukina smiled and welcomed him. "Ohayo, Yuusuke." She said, as she stopped sweeping to greet him.

"Ohayo, Yukina," he said, forcing a smile. "Is everyone here?"

"Hai, they are all inside talking with Genkai about the Makai," she said, nodding. "I'm sure they will be glad to see you now that you're here."

"Arigato," he said before entering the temple. He removed his shoes and jacket before entering the large room where the entire Tentai sat, talking. The look on Yuusuke's face didn't falter from one of gloom when he saw this group of people. When he greeted Yukina, he didn't want her to get overly worried about him. She had so many other things to worry about nowadays.

"Yuusuke, is everything all right?" Keiko asked, seeing the paleness of his face.

He didn't say anything as he went and sat down between Keiko and Kurama. Everyone was looking at him, worried.

"Tell us, Yuusuke," Kurama said, his usually smiling face was sad and worried. "I can tell that you aren't yourself today."

"Yuusuke?"

He looked up and into Genkai's eyes, searching for something but didn't know what.

"I have some bad news," he said, looking away for only a second. "I was just at Dr. Monsuki's office. He had the results of the physical I had done two weeks ago and the news wasn't good." He paused, now looking down at his hands. "I-I have c-cancer."

No one said anything as he talked. The room got eerily quiet when he finished what he had to say.

"But how? You were always so healthy," Keiko said, not wanting to believe what she was told.

"I don't know," he said, glancing at her only to glance away. "He said that there isn't a cure for it right now."

"Any kind of treatment?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

Yuusuke looked at him for only a second before looking over at the windowsill that held a very startled fire demon. "No," he whispered. "There's nothing now that can help me."

"Can you die from this?" Genkai asked.

"We don't know," was his reply. "They've never seen this kind before."

The room went silent when they saw Hiei move from the window to stand before Yuusuke. "Look at me," the small demon said, roughly.

Yuusuke looked up and into Hiei's blood red eyes.

Hiei started at Yuusuke, seeming to study what was inside of him. "This is from the Makai, the ningens wouldn't know what is was no matter how much they tested it."

"How do you know this, Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking at the small fire demon.

"I've met those who transmit this disease onto others," he replied, holding onto Yuusuke's chin. "This is curable but we must go into the Makai to do so."

"What!" Kurama stood. "Who did this to Yuusuke?"

Keiko started to cry. "Can he die, Hiei?"

Hiei looked at Keiko. "…Yes."

Her tears became never-ending. Genkai moved to comfort her.

"The ningyo (mermaids) of the Shin so Lagoon."

"We've never had a mission around there," Kurama said, shaking his head. "They couldn't have given it to him."

A tear slid down the side of Yuusuke's face, thinking. "The tournament?"

Hiei nodded. "Hai, the tournament is where they found you, Yuusuke. These mermaids can walk on the ground just as well as they can swim under water."

"How? When?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know how but I know when," Hiei said, turning his attention to Yuusuke. "It was after Genkai had been killed by Toguro. He was in the woods alone. These ningyo can change from being able to swim to being able to walk about land. They must've found him in the woods and done something to him."

Yuusuke slid his face from Hiei's grip and placed it in his own. "How could I've known that they could do that."

Hiei knelt by his leader's side. "What did they do?"

"They tried to comfort me and calm me down and when I didn't," he explained through his hands. "The two of them gave me something to drink that tasted real sweet. It calmed me down for a bit."

"A poison?" Kurama asked, looking at Hiei.

"Hai." Hiei laid a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder. "The only way we can cure this is if we can get back to the lagoon and get some of their venom. But we must do this in haste, he doesn't have much time by the looks of things."

Kurama and Kuwabara went to their rooms to gather things. Hiei stayed by Yuusuke's side, oddly comforting him.

"How long do I have, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked, looking at the small fire demon.

"Maybe a week," he said, shaking his head. "But maybe if you'd stay here we could get there and back in that time. I can get Kurama to make the antidote for you. If you come along your state can worsen and you could die quicker."

Yuusuke looked as if he was about to cry but the tears wouldn't come. He couldn't cry. He stared off into the distance, not really looking at the demon. His eyes unfocused and his head began to ache.

"You should sleep." Hiei said, quietly.

Yuusuke shook his head and laid down. So many thoughts raced through his head. What will happen to me? Will I die?

He closed his eyes and slept.

TBC….

What will happen to our beloved detective? Will Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara be able to get to the Makai and back again in enough time to save Yuusuke? Read and review! I've got more coming so don't worry!

Love ya…Reiyna kiss kiss


End file.
